Just an Act
by GamerMouth
Summary: The twins struggle to hide their feelings for one another. But what happens when the Host Club gets involved.
1. Just an Act

It was just an act. Just an act.

Those were the words Kaoru had to replay in his mind over and over. Kaoru sighed and rubbed his eyes, exhausted from the day he was having. It was a normal day, an average day. So why did Kaoru feel so ….defeated. These emotions weren't knew. They plagued his mind for as long as he could remember, but they only seemed to worsen with time.

Those damn emotions. They made it hard to function day to day. The love he felt for his brother, wasn't normal. He loved his brother, far more than any brother should. He wanted to reach out and hold his brother close. Wanted to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his brother's soft, comforting body. Breathing in his scent. He wanted to caress his brother's face. Feel his brother's lips on his own. Oh, Hikaru's taste. How he wanted to know. So much it hurt.

Kaoru shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts plaguing his mind. No, this was wrong. Hikaru was his brother. His twin brother. Not only was it wrong, it was incest. Illegal? Wasn't it?

Kaoru wanted to cry, wanting to release those pent up emotions, but he couldn't. Not only because he was stubborn, but because he was in class. Those things alone might have worked, but Hikaru being two seats away, confirmed it. Kaoru was the younger twin, by a few minutes. But he acted the older, always looking out for Hikaru. Making sure Hikaru didn't get hurt. Making sure Hikaru was safe. He didn't mind it, in fact he loved it. He loved being with Hikaru. Getting to hold Hikaru close. Giving him light pecks of affection on his nose and cheeks and face. Holding Hikaru's hand like it was his only anchor in this harsh world.

But of course, those were things they always did. Things Hikaru saw as what a brother does. Only a brother. Hikaru would never love Kaoru in any other way. Kaoru clenched his fists under the table. That's how it was supposed to be wasn't it? Just brother love. That's what was acceptable by society. Brotherly love, that's it. As much as it hurt Kaoru, as much as he wanted to curl up and die. He knew it was the best thing for his older brother. Hikaru could have a normal life. He could expand his circle, he could make more friends. He could find someone. He could settle down with a nice woman, have kids and live in one of those damn cookie cutter perfect homes. He could have someone love him like Kaoru wished he could. Someone like…someone like…Haruhi.

Haruhi was a nice girl. Haruhi was the twin's friend. She was the only one who could tell them apart. She was determined, kind, and she knew how to keep everyone in line, even Hikaru. Kaoru didn't hate Haruhi, he just wished, he could be her. Hikaru liked Haruhi, it was obvious. The way he smiled when she was around, and joked with her, letting his guard down. Haruhi was a good match for Hikaru, Haruhi could give Hikaru the things Kaoru wished he could to his brother. That's why Kaoru had been so sent on pushing Hikaru closer to her. Pushing them together. Even if it meant leaving Kaoru behind. Even if it meant the closeness they once had, would be gone. Even if it meant him fading in the background. Anything for Hikaru. Anything to see him smile.

Kaoru was shook out of his revere by the very person his heart ached for. His twin. His spitting image. Hikaru Hitachiin.

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru, "Hey, class is over, come on, get out of your daydreams. We have Host Club."

Kaoru smiled up at his brother, taking in his beauty secretly, before he stood. They may look identical, but Kaoru knew his brother was ten times more breathtakingly beautiful. Kaoru nodded, trying to hide his stressful emotions from his twin. They could read each other as if they were each other.

Hikaru wasn't fooled. He frowned "Kaoru, what's the matter? Is everything okay? You look a bit stressed."

Kaoru gulped before putting on his fake Host Club smile, sometimes even fooling Hikaru with it. Please let this be one of those times. "It's nothing Hikaru, just a bit tired."

Just let it go Hikaru, please don't press it further. I can't stand anymore stress. Hikaru frowned deeper, but didn't push it further and Kaoru sighed in his head, relieved

"Alright, but if something's going on, you know you can always tell me. We never keep secrets from each other, remember?"

Kaoru nodded, waving his hand, trying to seem non-chelate, "Yes, yes, I know Hikaru. Don't worry, I promise I'm fine."

Kaoru had to hold back more tears as he remembered the promise they made all those years ago. The promise not to lie to one another. To tell when something was bothering the other. Kaoru felt as if he betrayed Hikaru by keeping this secret from him. But he knew it was the right thing to do. Kaoru could stand being pushed into the background. But he couldn't stand being shoved away and hated. If Hikaru ever found out Kaoru's feelings, he would be disgusted, angry, he might even never speak to Kaoru again. Kaoru would never be able to bear it.

Kaoru was, again, shoved out of his thoughts by his twin. Not noticing they made it to the door of the Host Club. Kaoru blinked in surprised and he heard Hikaru sigh angrily beside him.

"Okay, obviously something is wrong with you. Host Club is about to start so we can't do anything now, but as soon as we get home, you're gonna tell me exactly what's wrong. No more secrets. No more hiding." Hikaru frowned, crossing his arms.

Kaoru bit his lip and looked down, failing to hide the pain that flashed across his face quick enough. Hikaru's eyes softened and he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Please understand it's because I worry about you. I want to know what's wrong, so I can help you. When you're sad, so am I. I'm doing this because I care. I care about you Kaoru, I love you."

Kaoru closed his eyes, wishing with all his heart Hikaru meant that in more than a brotherly way. But he knew that would never happened. Kaoru sighed, nodding as he breathed in Hikaru's scent. Feeling his arms around his own and the soft frame of Hikaru against him, calmed him slightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I care about you too Hikaru, I love you too". More than you will ever know.

Hikaru smiled and kissed his brother's cheek before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Hikaru smiled at Kaoru "Ready? Together then." The twins smiled as they opened the door of the Host Club together, every single day.

Because they care. Because they love each other. More than they will ever know.


	2. Host Club Help

Hikaru kept stealing glances over at his brother, from the corner of his eye. Something was wrong with Kaoru, Hikaru could feel it, see it in his twin's eyes. The way Kaoru seemed to draw into himself, away from everyone else, especially Hikaru. Kaoru's face didn't hold that innocent shine it usually did, the gleam in his eyes dimmed drastically as well. Kaoru was pulling back and pushing Hikaru away. Hikaru's heart hurt. He loved his brother, far more than a brother should. He wanted to hold his brother, protect him, and never let him go. He wanted to splay kisses all over Kaoru's face. He wanted to feel Kaoru's lips on his own. He wanted to ravage that sweet flesh and inhale his brother's beautiful scent as he—_whoa Hikaru_.

Hikaru clenched his eyes shut and willed the oncoming images away. As sweet as they were, the images only hurt him. Things that could never happen, burned in the back of his mind. Hikaru was in love with his brother. That much was obvious to himself. But he could never tell Kaoru. Never. Kaoru would push him away even more, may even hate him, and never speak to him again. Hikaru hurt to show his brother how he felt, but Kaoru was pushing him away enough as it was. Hikaru noticed the way Kaoru was pushing him. Noticed the way he was so hesitant around him. Noticed the glances Kaoru gave him when he thought he wasn't looking. But he didn't know why his twin was doing those things. Why was Kaoru drawing away from him, they were close. They were so close, sharing everything. The one that wasn't Kaoru was Hikaru, and the one that wasn't Hikaru was Kaoru. Now though…..now….everyone could see which twin was which and it hurt.

"Hikaru! Can you please pay attention, the ladies will be here any minute!" Hikaru was shook out of his thoughts by Tamaki, the energetic, over emotional Host Club "King".

Hikaru rolled his eyes "Sorry boss, I'm just a bit tired." He lied, knowing Kaoru was eyeing him from across the couch. Hikaru made sure to do everything in his power to keep Kaoru as happy as he could. Hikaru's stress didn't need to weigh down Kaoru as well.

Tamaki's voice drolled on in the back of Hikaru's mind as he stared around the room. Kaoru was looking at Tamaki, pretending to be listening to every word the erratic king said. But Hikaru wasn't stupid, he knew Kaoru was in his own, stress filled world too and he wished he could wrap his arms around Kaoru and take away all his pain. But he respected his brother's space, and he knew if he did he may let those tears pushing his eyes escape him.

Hikaru then glanced over at Haruhi, she was staring at him, a look of worry and compassion in her eyes. She mouthed an 'Are you okay?' his way. He smiled slightly, nodding. Haruhi was a nice girl, like a sister to him, but that was it. Just a sister. So why was Kaoru so hell bent on pushing him closer to her? Hikaru was interrupted by the gaggle of girls pouring in as the Host Club doors opened. Hikaru sighed. He loved the moments he could sit and pretend Kaoru really was his and that they really did have a forbidden love.

Kaoru's stomach clenched as Hikaru held him at the waist, pushing him closer to himself. God, how Kaoru loved these moments with his twin. Where he could pretend it was a real forbidden romance. Kaoru blushed as he felt Hikaru's breath ghosting over his face. Hikaru may have thought the blushing was fake but Kaoru knew it was real. It was always real.

"Kaoru, what have I told you? All you ever have to do is look at me." Hikaru said putting on his best Host Club voice as he kissed Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru quivered under his touch and blushed, breathless. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I promise, from now on, I'll only look at you." Kaoru stifled a moan, if only Hikaru knew how much he wanted these words to be true.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead, his lips brushing along Kaoru's features. Hikaru had to stifle his own lust filled moan as he felt Kaoru quiver under him. Hikaru had to close his eyes and will his feelings down as he looked into Kaoru's watery golden pools.

Hikaru gasped slightly at the image he saw. Kaoru's face had more of a hard blush coating his features, his eyes were half closed and glistening under his petite lashes. Kaoru was breathing erratically, his breath caressing Hikaru's face. Hikaru's grip tightened on Kaoru's waist as his other hand snaked up, and he placed it behind Kaoru's head.

What am I doing? Hikaru cursed himself as he brought his lips closer to Kaoru's. No will to stop what he was doing. The girls in front of them gasped in anticipation but Hikaru paid no mind. His only focus was to have Kaoru's lips on his own.

Kaoru's eyes widened even more and he panted heavier. Hikaru was just acting, Kaoru knew this. But if Hikaru got any closer Kaoru was gonna flip. He could barely hold back his emotions now and Hikaru wasn't helping the situation. Kaoru, with one deep wanting apologetic moan, shoved Hikaru away and ran out of the Host Club doors, tears streaming down his face.

The Host Club was silent. Having seen the whole scene before their eyes. When Hikaru was pushed he fell against the sofa, and slid down. Haruhi walked over to him, worry etched unto her face "Hikaru? Are you alright? What happened? It looked like…you were about to kiss….we're you?"

Hikaru clenched his fists, his eyes closed and he struggled to breathe normally. He fucked everything up, he couldn't stop himself and now Kaoru knew how he felt about him. Now Kaoru hated him. No. He had to fix this. Had to make Kaoru see it was….what? An Accident? Hikaru growled and punched the floor, cursing

"Son of a bitch!" He jumped up, ignoring the stares from the Host Club as he headed for the door. "I got to find Kaoru" he sighed as he ran out the door.

Haruhi looked at the other members of the Host Club. Tamaki sighed and stepped forward, addressing the gaping girls.

"I apologize ladies, but it appears our family is in a bit of a struggle. I'm sorry but the Host Club is closed until we can straighten this matter at hand." The girls all left leaving five very confused and addled Host Club members in their wake. Tamaki was the first to speak up.

"What happened? Why did Hikaru almost kiss Kaoru? Wasn't it just pretend?" Tamaki looked around wide eyed for an answer.

Haruhi sighed and was about to give her best, I-don't-know-let's-leave-it-alone answer when Honey-sempai spoke up. "Isn't it obvious? Hika-Chan loves Kao-Chan and Kao-Chan loves Hika-Chan. But they're both too silly to realize it."

The Host Club agreed. Something needed to be done. They had to help their friends.


	3. Whole Again

Kaoru gasped as he ran, the hot tears streaming down his face. The echoing sound of his shoes hitting against the marble floor. Kaoru ran into an empty classroom and slammed the door. Sliding down it, he brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. Everything was ruined now. He pushed Hikaru away. He confirmed his worst fear, they were really breaking apart. Kaoru knew it would happen someday, but why did it have to be so soon. Hikaru was his everything and he just shoved him away. Kaoru fisted his hair and let the tears fall faster and harder, staining his clothes.

Two footfalls echoed off the marble walls and Kaoru struggled to stifle his sobs. Don't find me. Please don't find me. The footfalls seemed to disappear and Kaoru relaxed after a moment. Sniffling and wiping his eyes. Tears continuing down his face. A knock and shove at the door and Kaoru was sprawled across the floor. He clenched his eyes shut, tears falling as he shook.

"Kao-Chan? Are you okay?" Honey's voice filled the room and Kaoru relaxed slightly. Kaoru turned to see Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, concerned faces in the doorway. Kaoru just looked at the ground as he quivered and cried. Honey ran over to him and hugged him. Tight for a kid as small as him.

"H-honey! Choking not breathing!" Kaoru gasped as Honey released him. "Oops, sorry Kao-Chan". Kaoru nodded and continued to stare at the floor.

Honey sighed, "Kao-Chan….Why are you crying?" His eyes filled with concern.

Kaoru smiled bitterly "I ruined….everything. I pushed him away….N-now…now it's just him and H-Haruhi". Hot tears slid down his cheek as Honey nodded in understanding.

"You love Hika-Chan." Honey stated, his glare and voice ringing with confirmation.

Kaoru stiffened and he hugged himself tighter, shaking. What do I tell them? I can't tell the truth they'll think I'm some narcissistic freak. They'll hate me along with Hikaru and then I will truly be alone. As if sensing his distress, Honey frowned and shook his head.

"We could never hate you Kao-Chan. We know how you feel about Hika-Chan. We're here to help!" Kaoru gasped slightly, wide eyes staring at Honey and Mori.

"H-How….how can you not think I'm a freak. For fucks sake I love my twin brother! Isn't that sick!? I-It's incest, it's illegal!" Honey smiled knowingly and grasped Kaoru's hand. His own eyes brimming with tears.

"Kaoru, don't you understand. We love you. No matter what. We don't care who you fall in love with. You can't help it either. We're glad it's Hikaru. The love you share for each other is such a strong bond that even the truest of true loves can't accomplish. Kaoru, we want to help you and Hikaru."

Kaoru wiped his eyes, smiling and sniffling slightly. "How can you help though? I mean…Hikaru hates—" Kaoru was cut off by Mori, "Come with us. Trust us." Honey smiled and nodded, extending his hand again. Kaoru smiled, grabbing it and was pulled to his feet. Please let this work. Please let Hikaru forgive me.

Kaoru stared at himself in the mirror. He was in a light blue tailored suit. His suit was tailored to hug his body. Even Kaoru had to admit, he didn't look too bad. He straightened his hair in the mirror and sighed.

"Why do I have to wear this again? What's the point of it?" Honey's voice rang from outside the curtain "Just trust us!" Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes before he stepped out. Mori made a gesture with his hand "Twirl." Kaoru blushed and slowly made a full circle. Mori and Honey nodded in improvement.

"You look great Kao-Chan." Kaoru blushed and smiled. "Thanks Honey. But why do I have to wear this?" Mori smirked "Surprise" he yanked Kaoru's hand as he walked off, almost trailing Kaoru in the air behind him.

Hikaru exhaled shakily and wiped the sweat off his brow. His fingers clenched and unclenched in exasperation. Tamaki was fixing his tie in the mirror and talking loudly in his ear. "Now remember, always be polite. Say please and thank you. Make him feel special." Hikaru growled annoyed. "He's my brother Tamaki, I know what I need to do."

Tamaki ignored him and stepped back, admiring his work. "Ah, you look so handsome! Like a little prince! Mama, come look! Our son is all grown up!"

Hikaru was in a black and green tailored suit. It hugged his body in the correct places. He sighed annoyed, rubbing his head. "For the last time boss, I'm not your kid!" Tamaki waved him off and turned to Kyoya "Well mama, how does he look?" Kyoya scanned Hikaru and nodded in approval "Good enough."

Tamaki sighed annoyed and pushed Hikaru to the door. "Now, don't be nervous, just be yourself and everything will be fine."

Hikaru exhaled and tried to hide the worry, clearly etched unto his face. Tamaki smiled "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry." Hikaru smiled slightly, nodding as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Kaoru stood, staring in horror at the table in the center of the room. It was decked out in beautiful flowers and centerpieces. Champagne glasses and silverware lay across the table. Music was playing in the background and the whole scene looked like something from a sappy romance film.

"You got to be kidding me" Kaoru stuttered, blinking wide eyed. Honey smiled and shoved him to the table sitting him in the chair. "Come on Kao-Chan, it'll be fun." Kaoru sighed "If anything goes wrong I will beat you with Mori!" Honey squealed and ran up Mori's leg. Kaoru's attention turned to a door as it opened. Hikaru was being shoved through the door by Tamaki. Much to his obvious displeasure and Kaoru's stomach dropped.

"Come on boss, he won't do it! I know Kaoru! Come on please don't embarrass me anymore than I have been." Hikaru was shoved to the table and shoved into the chair. He noticed Kaoru and blushed, straightening. Tamaki smiled "If you fine gentleman will excuse my intrusion, I will let you continue your date." Tamaki grinned as Him, Honey and Mori walked out. Leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone.

Kaoru stared down at his hands in his lap, and blushed harder. Hikaru bit his lip and positioned himself in the chair. "Hey, Kaoru." Kaoru sighed slightly in relief. Maybe, Hikaru didn't hate him. Kaoru glanced up at his brother and smiled "Hey Hikaru." Hikaru blushed, smiling "You look lovely" Kaoru blushed too, swallowing. "Thanks, you do too".

Kaoru relaxed slightly and exhaled. This is going okay. Maybe Hikaru really doesn't hate me after all.

"Ok, let's cut the crap." Hikaru said, a gleam in his eye. Kaoru's heart stopped, he really does hate me. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't mean to—" Kaoru was cut off as Hikaru reached across the table and pulled Kaoru practically over unto him. Kaoru yelped and then blinked, clenching his eyes shut. Expecting yells or hits. Instead he was hugged tightly and he relaxed ever so slightly. He could hear Hikaru's heart beat swiftly in his chest. It matched his own and Kaoru gasped.

"Kaoru" Hikaru's voice was soft and it soothed Kaoru greatly, "Look at me Kaoru".

Kaoru looked up into beautiful golden eyes. They stared down at Kaoru with love and affection. Kaoru smiled and he never felt so relieved in his life. Maybe this could all be forgiven. Maybe they could still be brothers.

Hikaru gripped Kaoru's chin in his own and stared into his eyes "Kaoru, I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm sick of lying and hiding."

Kaoru's heart clenched, what is it? Did I do something wrong? I thought it was going so well. "Kaoru, I love you, more than a brother. I have for years. I love you so much."

Kaoru's heart leapt and he grinned wide "Hikaru! I love you too! That's why I was so afraid. I thought if you knew you'd hate me" Hikaru's eyes filled with tears and Kaoru frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hikaru laughed "No, you said everything I've always wanted to hear". Hikaru brought Kaoru's lips to his own and the world stopped. Kaoru wept, clutching Hikaru close and deepening the kiss. This is perfect. This is amazing. It's better than I ever imagined. I don't want this to end.

After what seemed like an eternity and a split second, they broke apart. Both panting, and both happier than they've ever been before. Kaoru laid his head against Hikaru's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It lulled him to a sense of peace he never felt before. Everything was gonna be okay. Better than okay. Everything was perfect.

After a while, Hikaru spoke, his voice hesitant and afraid. "K-Kaoru?" Kaoru looked up at his brother and caressed his face. Smiling. Hikaru relaxed slightly, a huge blush across his face.

"Kaoru, I know what I'm going to ask you, can never truly happen, but I love you Kaoru. I want to spend the rest of my life with you like always. Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Kaoru felt the tears slide down his face and he hugged Hikaru with such force he sent them both sprawling unto the floor. "YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Kaoru screamed loud, so happy he felt he would explode. Hikaru smiled and kissed Kaoru deep. Their they laid. In each other's arms, crying and happier than they have ever been before.


	4. Making Love

Kaoru smiled wide at his friends as they left the school to head home. It had been three weeks since he and Hikaru confirmed their relationship. Three weeks since he agreed to marry the man he loved. Three weeks since his dreams had come true.

Hikaru grinned down at his brother, his hand around his waist. "Kaoru, is everything alright? You're staring off into space." Hikaru smiled, splaying kisses across Kaoru's forehead and cheek.

Kaoru smiled, blushing "I'm fine Hikaru, I just…can't believe all this has happened. You loving me, marrying me, and our friends accepting us like this. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life."

Hikaru smiled and intertwined Kaoru's hand with his own. "I know. It feels like a dream. A wonderfully perfect dream" Hikaru purred kissing Kaoru's hand. Kaoru blushed and was about to speak when the car came to a stop "Young Masters, we're home."

The twins thanked their driver and made their way to their room. Kaoru barely managed to turn around when his lips were met with an identical pair. Kaoru moaned into the kiss, grabbing Hikaru behind his neck and deepening the beautiful feeling. Hikaru smirked, his hands splaying across Kaoru's sides, pushing the offending material up and off.

Kaoru panted as kisses were displayed along his neck and down his collar bone. Hikaru's hot mouth leaving a beautiful burning sensation in its wake. Kaoru's hand intertwined itself through Hikaru's beautiful ginger locks.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru barely managed to speak his name, his breath hitching in his throat as Hikaru's mouth enveloped over Kaoru's pink bud, sucking slightly. Kaoru groaned as he was pushed unto the bed. Hikaru's tongue teasing and lapping at the bud. While his other hand tweaked and pinched the other. Kaoru moaned in bliss. This is perfect, me and him. I love him so much, I need to show him.

Kaoru pushed at Hikaru slightly. Hikaru stopped, frowning "Something wrong?" Kaoru smiled. Hikaru looked so cute when his brow was furrowed in concern. Hell, he looked cute all the time. Kaoru nodded his head, "Yes, something is wrong. Why do you still have your shirt on?"

Hikaru blinked and then laughed, purring in Kaoru's ear. "Maybe you can help me with it then?" Kaoru blushed, grinning "Gladly". Kaoru quickly pushed off Hikaru's blazer and undid his tie, struggling with the buttons. He growled in frustration and just ripped it off. Hikaru laughed "Kaoru!" Kaoru panted, kissing Hikaru hard, lust filled "The maids will fix it, now where were we?"

Kaoru flipped Hikaru, changing their positions. Kaoru splayed kisses over Hikaru's soft, beautiful flesh. Hikaru moaned under him, "Kaoru…" Kaoru repeated Hikaru's actions, splaying kisses along his chest and then teasing his perky pink buds. Hikaru panted under him as Kaoru's hand snaked down Hikaru's stomach, rubbing him through his jeans. Hikaru groaned, pushing into Kaoru's hand, already close. Kaoru pulled back his hand, causing a whimper from Hikaru.

Kaoru laughed "Relax Hikaru, I'm just trying to grant easier access" Kaoru smirked, pulling off Hikaru's jeans. Hikaru growled in frustration at the slowness and flipped Kaoru over, yanking off his own pants and boxers. Both twins, naked, panting and extremely hard. Hikaru kissed down Kaoru's stomach, his breath ghosting over the soft skin. Kaoru's breath hitched when he felt Hikaru's mouth cover his throbbing manhood.

"S-shit Hikaru!" Kaoru thrashed his head from side to side, moaning. Hikaru grinned and continued sucking at his brother's center. Kaoru felt a warm, tight feeling in his stomach and moaned. "Hikaru, I'm so close!" Hikaru pulled back, earning a huge whimper of protest from Kaoru. Hikaru grinned, panting "Just a minute Kaoru, I have to grab something very important." Hikaru jumped out of bed quickly and ran over to the dresser drawer, stifling through it. He pulled out a clear bottle of lube.

Kaoru blushed, smirking "Exactly how long have you had that, Hikaru?" Hikaru grinned, "Oh long enough, come on spread your legs". Kaoru obeyed, already so hard and wanting. Hikaru panted, quickly covering three of his digits in the lube and positioning his fingers at Kaoru's entrance. "Ready? This is your first time, I don't want to hurt you" Kaoru nodded, trying not to be frustrated by the slowness "Yes, yes. I'm so ready. Stick it in me Hikaru".

Hikaru groaned at the pleasure of Kaoru's words and slipped in one finger. Kaoru frowned at the discomfort and wiggled around. After a moment Hikaru slipped in another finger, scissoring. Kaoru flinched "Mm, tight Hikaru" Hikaru kissed Kaoru for a distraction as he scissored his fingers. Hikaru added the last finger and Kaoru gasped. Hikaru nodded "I know baby, I know" he kissed Kaoru, sucking on his bottom lip. After a moment Kaoru nodded and then gasped as Hikaru hit his prostate. "I'm ready, Hikaru!"

Hikaru kissed him slowly "Are you sure?" Kaoru growled, impatient. "Yes, I'm sure. Please Hikaru, fuck me!" Hikaru groaned, pulling out his fingers and adding a generous amount of lube to his throbbing erection. Hikaru positioned himself in front of his brother's heated entrance, breathing deep he shoved in as quickly as he could. So as to not draw out the pain. Kaoru gasped, his nails digging into Hikaru's back, the growing pain making Kaoru quiver and his breath hitch.

Hikaru stilled, making sure Kaoru adjusted before he moved. After a moment Kaoru nodded and Hikaru began to thrust slowly, searching. After a moment Kaoru cried out, arching his back and fisting the sheets. "There! Oh God Hikaru! Harder! Faster!" Hikaru obeyed, pushing into and hitting Kaoru's beautiful bundle of nerves over and over. Sending them both close to the edge.

Hikaru felt himself close, and grabbed Kaoru's throbbing cock, rubbing him and matching it with the thrusts. Kaoru gasped "Hikaru, I-I'm coming! Hikaru!"

Hikaru sped up his process, fucking Kaoru with everything he had. Kaoru cried out, coming over both of them and their chests. "HIKARU!"

Hikaru groaned as he released inside his brother, filling him with his hot cum. "KAORU!"

Hikaru panted, laying across Kaoru's chest and quivering. After a moment he pulled out and pulled Kaoru on top of him, hugging him to his chest. Kaoru mewled under him and Hikaru laughed, kissing the top of his head. Kaoru grinned, sighing happily "That was amazing Hikaru" Hikaru nodded in agreement "Yes, and it won't be the only time my love." Kaoru laughed "Looking forward to it. I love you Hikaru" Hikaru grinned "I love you too Kaoru. Always."


	5. Married

Hikaru inhaled shakily, wringing his hands in anticipation as he paced back and forth. Kyoya looked up at him from beneath his notebook. "Relax Hikaru. Everything will be fine. It's just us, we're your friends, and you have nothing to worry about."

Hikaru turned to him, pale and sweaty. Rubbing his forehead and inhaling "What if he regrets it? I mean, he could find someone better any time now and—" Hikaru was cut off by Kyoya placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru, Kaoru loves you. He's always loved you and he's in the next room right now, getting ready to marry you. You need to relax."

Hikaru nodded, calming slightly "Thanks Kyoya, I guess I'm just nervous." Kyoya smiled "That's normal, Hikaru. Just relax and know that you're about to have one of the best days of your life." Hikaru grinned slightly "I am, aren't I? I'm marrying him! I mean, I know it's not legit, but to me it is. Thanks again Kyoya, for planning all this. I couldn't have done it without you and everyone."

Kyoya smiled "Don't worry about it. Just relax and finished getting dressed. I'm going to check on Kaoru." Hikaru nodded and positioned his tie in the mirror, looking very handsome in his wedding suit. ((I'll leave the look to your imagination)). Hikaru smiled, and recited his vows again, excited and nervous for the days upcoming events.

Kaoru smiled, fixing his tux in the mirror as he straightened his hair. Kyoya stepped inside "Kaoru, is everything okay?" Kaoru smiled, nodding "Yes, everything is great" Kaoru's face was strained and Kyoya sighed. "Kaoru what is it?" Kaoru pouted, wiping his eyes, "Is it selfish of me to wish it was real? I mean, I'm so glad he returns my love and wanted me. I'm so glad we're together and all my friends accepted us but….why can't we really get married?! Just because some people have an issue with true love! It doesn't matter the form it comes in! It's just not fair!"

Kyoya walked over to Kaoru, fixing his tie and nodding "I know, Kaoru. I wish it could be real for you too, but hey….at least you're both together and have your friends. Maybe someday you really can be married." Kaoru nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, maybe. Thank you for everything Kyoya." Kyoya smiled "You're welcome, now come on everyone is waiting on the bride."

Kaoru rolled his eyes "I'm wearing a tux too you know?" Kyoya laughed, "Yeah, but you're the uke hence the bride." Kaoru blushed "Let's just go" Kyoya laughed "Here comes the bride."

Hikaru stood at the front of the room, smiling at his friends and inhaling shakily. Haruhi smiled "Relax Hikaru. Don't worry. It's just us." Hikaru nodded "I know it isn't real but, it kinda feels like it, don't it?" Haruhi nods "It does seem real, besides the fact Mori is the 'priest" she laughed.

Tamaki came up and shooed Haruhi away "He's coming places guys!" Hikaru exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. Kaoru came into the room blushing, and Hikaru took his hand, smiling as they walked to the front of the room, together.

Kaoru blushed, smiling at Hikaru. "You look handsome" Hikaru blushed "You do too". Mori stood smiling at them "We are gathered here today to unite these men in holy matrimony, a bond of true love regardless the form." Mori continued as Hikaru and Kaoru blushed, grinning at each other and holding both hands, nervous but excited for the future ahead of them.

"Before we continue" Kyoya interrupted getting a look from the twins, he smiled. "We have a surprise for the bride and groom" Kaoru sighed "Groom and Groom!" Everyone laughed. Kyoya opened the double doors and beckoned two people inside. The twins' parents. Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, paling. "Kyoya—" Hikaru was cut off by a smiling Yahuza ((I think that's her name idk)), the twins' mother. "I always knew you two shared a special bond" The twins blushed "We'll at least we won't have to worry about who's houses to visit for the holidays" their father spoke up, grinning. Everyone laughed, relaxing.

Kyoya smiled "Please, continue". Mori smiled, "Today the br—groom and groom have decided to write their own vows." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned before Hikaru spoke, shakily.

_I loved you the moment we were born. I knew you'd always be there for me._

_We were never apart. No matter what, we were always connected at the hip._

_For a long time, it was just us two against the world, and then we met the Host Club and everything seemed to change._

_They opened my eyes to the true love I was too blind to acknowledge in me when I was with you._

_I'm so thankful for our friends and family, more than anything, I'm thankful I have you. _

_My true love, my whole life, and literally other half._

_I love you Kaoru._

Hikaru realized he was crying at the end of the vows. Kaoru was practically bawling and they both had to take a moment before Kaoru composed himself enough to say his own vows.

_I also knew from the moment we were born that we belonged together._

_When we joined the Host Club, I was scared._

_I was afraid that you would find someone else and it'd be me against the world. _

_I was insanely jealous of Haruhi too. I thought you loved her like I loved you._

_But when I found out you loved me too. I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy._

_So relieved. So….many emotions I can't name. _

_And now that we're standing here, together, with our friends and family._

_All I can feel is insane happiness. I have everything I could ever want._

_ I love you Hikaru._

Hikaru and Kaoru celebrated their 'wedding' with all their friends and family, laughing and having the best time. Yahuza walked up to her sons "When Kyoya told me how you two truly felt about each other, I wasn't surprised. I think I already knew, the love you share for each other is truly amazing"

Hikaru smiled and cupped Kaoru's face "I love you, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled and kissed Hikaru deep, "I love you Hikaru".


End file.
